edfandomcom-20200215-history
Cool Hand Ed
"Cool Hand Ed" is the 8th episode of Season 5 and the 110th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds, plus Jonny 2x4 and Plank, try to escape school early. Plot It's another day of learning for the kids over at Peach Creek Jr. High, but while Edd might get a kick out of aligning his stationery and disruptive Ed might find fun in flinging the occasional shoe or bowling ball, for poor Eddy its almost excruciating. Actually, it's all he can do to stop himself going looking at the time as he watches the clock hands crawling slowly around, impatiently as he wants school to end. By the time gym class rolls around, Eddy has had more than enough, actually, he wants to get out of school and he wants to get out right now. He tells Edd and Ed that they're busting out of school, but his friends, though, are not so easily persuaded. Besides, Ed knows just how the sister-mom-dad tattling works and, also, for Edd the idea of skipping and escaping school just doesn't compute with him. Eddy, however, is nothing, if not, crafty and so with a little monster movie marathon persuasion for Ed and some blackmail for Edd boosted by his own post gym class wretchedness and saying he had enough of physical education, Eddy gets his friends on board too along with Jonny and Plank, who also wanted to escape school too. Eddy, however, doesn't want Jonny there, but with the little kid holding the unbeatable ace that Plank will squeal if he's not included, there's really not a whole lot else he can do to stop him. Quiet about how they are going to bust out of school hinges, however, on the constantly put upon ingenuity of the long-suffering Double D, who knows there are eyes and ears everywhere just waiting to rat him out and so this calls for being extra sneaky. Extra sneaky in Eddy's case means lurking in the bookshelves and behind posters to pilfer things, while Ed goes in the shower while Kevin takes a shower without noticing. For Jonny, it means keeping an eye on the opposition and smuggling silverware out of the cafeteria in his belly button while for Ed, well, he gets clean for once while Kevin showers without noticing and just for once, their plan seems to be coming together for before the afternoon is too and Edd has turned all the sneakily stolen stuff into something capable of getting them out of school all of the guys escaping by building a airplane. Meanwhile, Nazz discovers that the Eds are missing when she tries to enlist guys for janitors, and with a Berlin-style air-raid siren, Eddy readies the plane for take-off, despite Edd's pleas that the aircraft isn't finished yet and, after that, Jonny and Plank find the bottom dropping out of their world as Eddy and the other Eds soar shakily to freedom, but they get slingshotted back thanks to Edd's shirt while it was hanging onto a wing of the craft and they hit the school. It turns out the school day was over and Eddy blames Edd for him not knowing the school day just ended. Memorable Quotes *'Kevin': "Let's go to my place for an after-school snack." Nazz: "Sounds cool, Kev." Rolf: "Rolf will join you!" Kevin pointedly: "Three's a crowd, dude!" Rolf knowingly: "Hel-lo…" ---- *'Eddy' to Ed and Double D: "Okay, here's what were going to do. When the teacher turns around, we make a run for it." Edd: "You can't be serious!" silences Double D's mouth; Double D whispers to Eddy "There are severe consequences to…" hard "…skipping school." Ed of being found out if he skipped school: "Yeah, Eddy. The school will tell Sarah, and Sarah will tell Mom, and Mom will tell Dad, AND DAD WILL JUST SIT THERE AND WATCH TV!" Eddy in Ed's ear: "Just think of it, Lumpy. All day monster movies, comics and all the gravy you can stomach." makes his decision and grabs Double D and shakes him very hard Ed: "IT'S TOTALLY WORTH IT DOUBLE D!" ---- *'Jonny' out loud while admiring the appearance of the escape plane: "Plank says it's a dragon! Right?" Ed: "A hamburger by any other name would be as cheesy." ties up Ed and Jonny's heads together to silence them Eddy: "Keep it down, numbskulls! We're trying to be sneaky here." Ed ''wondering what the airplane is: "Is it a hamburger, Eddy?" ---- *'Nazz': ''the dummy of Double D "Double D? I was like, wondering if you'd sign my petition? It's for, like, cuter guys for school janitors. Wouldn't that be cool?" ignored by "Edd" "''Double D?" ''taps on the dummy several times, sees the head fall off and picks it up "Are you okay dude?" alerting students escaping school ---- *'Ed': the plane "My name is Ed. FLY ME!" Trivia/Goofs *If you're quick you might spot the nameplate on the teacher's desk at the front of class - Ms. Borroz. Zoë Borroz is Ed, Edd n Eddy's production assistant! *Note also that Mr. Antonucci runs the reading club according to the notice in the library! Obviously, he knows that "books aren't too bad!" *Why the book about bulldogs? Well the show's producer Dan Sioui has a bulldog called 'Margot' that's why! And if you've played the Ed's Mis-Edventures game, then you may well have met her already! *When Eddy was spying on Sarah and Jimmy in the wood shop, he watched them through a shelf of books. Coincidentally, there were two books called "How to Escape" and "Invisibility". *In addition the book "How to Escape" author is coincidentally Al B. Gone. *Edd created a decoy of himself to place in the library so people won't know that he is gone. Nazz then messed with the decoy and the head fell off. This could be an allusion to the 1979 film Escape from Alcatraz where near the end of the film, a security guard discovers that three of the inmates had escaped after the head of one of their decoys fell off the bed. *In one scene Edd speaks the line "Synchronize your watches, gentlemen!" This could be an allusion to the 90's comedy show Parker Lewis Can't Lose in which the main character, Parker, would say the same thing in almost every episode when they were up to something. *When Ed says "A hamburger by any other name would be just as cheesy", he is referencing a famous William Shakespeare quote, "A rose by any other name would smell as sweet". Jimmy says that line in the episode "For Your Ed Only". *If you notice Jonny going to class, you notice he was late to school since school started already before he went in. Look closely how Jonny was sneaking into class while the others were already there. *This episode parodies classic prison escape films such as Escape from Alcatraz. *When Eddy was whispering inside Ed's ear, you can see his small brain, a spoon with chunky puffs on there and a discarded soda can. *All the characters appeared in this episode, but not all of them spoke, only the Kankers, Sarah, and Jimmy did not speak in this episode. *This is one of the many episodes where the plot focuses on Jonny and the Eds. Of all the Kids, Jonny has had the most appearances with the Eds. *Ed's line "My name is Ed! Fly me!" is a reference to 1970s airline print ads, which often featured a stewardess saying "My name is ____. Fly me." Gallery Edd with apple on head.png|Edd with an apple on his head Ed writing on Tongue.png|Ed writing on his tongue Eddy Sleeping.png|Eddy sleeping PE Lineup.png|The PE Lineup Ed freaks out.png|"The school will tell Sarah, and Sarah will tell Mom, and Mom will tell Dad, AND DAD WILL JUST SIT THERE AND WATCH TV!" Jonny stealing Cutlery.png|Jonny stealing cutlery Fake Edd.png|Nazz holding a fake model of Edd's head Hurry, Edd!.jpg|Edd nervous on the airplane Folied.png|The Escape attempt's failure Video fve-1GxsnwE Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Pages that need to be rewritten